1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a group management control device of elevator, a group management system of elevator, and an elevator system.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-156356 discloses an elevator system that can register a user's destination floor in a manner that the user presents an information communication terminal such as a smartphone into which a dedicated call registration application is introduced, over a card reader (a command device) of a security turnstile (flapper gate).